This application relates to a skylight assembly, and more particularly, to a vented or ventilating skylight assembly.
Vented or ventilating skylights are known for mounting to a roof over an opening in the roof to permit light and/or air to pass into the building interior. The skylight usually includes a roof-mounting frame that carries a pivotable sash, which in turn carries a transparent or translucent member, such as glass. The sash is connected to the frame by a hinge connection at one end, usually the upper end. At the other end, usually the lower end, an operator mechanism, such as an advanceable chain, is connected to the mounting frame and sash for separating the sash and mounting frame, thereby opening the skylight for ventilation. Reverse operation of the operator draws the sash and mounting frame together for closing the skylight.
Weatherstrips associated with the mounting frame and sash, seal the skylight closed to prevent leakage therethrough, seal deterioration, operation jamming, etc.
Water running down a roof can leak into the building where the skylight is joined to the roof when the junction is in the roof plane. This leakage has been minimized by building a curb to surround the roof opening and raise the junction above the roof plane. The skylight is mounted to the curb. The curb is sealed to the roof using known flashing and sealing techniques. The curb mounting system raises the skylight above the roof plane, which creates a high profile for the skylight, which can be esthetically unpleasing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,680 there is disclosed a standing seam sealing system for a fixed-in-position, non-venting plastic, dome-type skylight that is affixed to a roof. While this patent provides an effective form of sealing, it does not disclose a low profile venting skylight.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a sealed, but low profile operating skylight.
It is another object to provide a skylight which can be directly secured to a roof so as to avoid use of the curb.
Since existing skylight frames are usually rectangular, the weatherstripping is usually cut in four lengths, each equal to the length of a side, and then the weatherstripping is fitted to the frame with the seal ends either butting against each other or mitred at the skylight corners. This style of weatherstripping can result in leakage at the corner joints.
It is another object to provide a weatherstripping system for operating vent skylights which minimizes leakage.
Glass-glazed skylights are desirable since flat glass is readily available. Therefore, it is another object to provide a system for utilizing glass in an operating skylight of the type described above.
When installing a skylight, it is normally necessary for a contractor to climb a ladder or otherwise carry the skylight from the ground to the roof. A fully assembled skylight can be heavy and awkward to carry. Furthermore, in existing systems, in the event of a maintenance problem with the sash or transparent member of a mounted unit, it may be necessary to remove the entire skylight (i.e., frame and sash) from the roof. This can be difficult and costly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a skylight which can be easily disassembled for carrying and/or service.
It is another object to permit the sash to be separated from the frame.
Skylights may conduct heat therethrough or otherwise not maximize performance.
It is another object of this invention to minimize thermal conductivity through the skylight and maximize the performance thereof.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.